deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ras ahl Gul vs ezio auditore
Interlude Boomstick: assassins they r badass and has a secret society which is kinda scary Wiz : and need to watch your back like ras ahl ghul the demon's head Boomstick: and ezio auditore the society's assassin he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skill to s gtgee who would win a death battle Ras ahl ghul Wiz: Born 700 years ago Ras ahl ghul was in training from a tribe but then he became interested in science so he left his tribe for it then he discovered a lab which had the Lazarus pit Boomstick: which h you use to stay alive ... So it's like basically the fountain youth Wiz: it's very different from it anyways he fell in love with a a woman who gave birth to two daughter Talia and Nyssa *Ras ahl ghul falls into the Lazarus pit * Boomstick: but eventually left woman have been killed by a insane prince who ras tried to save Just wow he then made a league of assassin which is called oh and his daughter Talia is married to our favorite dark Knight and eventually had a son the old enemy in love with daughter routine Wiz:He is a master a martial artist who learned much of his Kung Fu and styles and can match Batman skills *Ras ahl ghul fights Batman in a a train Boomstick wait so he's like 10 thousands year old cause of the lazarus pit that means hed be hanging out chicks for eternity Wiz: ok I guess so.. let's go on to his feats he can deflect bullets with his sword , he has also match Batman skills Boomstick: and we're talking about Batman who can kick-ass man and ras was also Batman mentor Wiz: yes but he has flaws like using the Lazarus pit can make him forget who he is and his sanity *Shows Batman giving ras ahl ghul a beat down in Arkham City Boomstick: and it makes him weak and has the urge to kill Wiz: He even lost a chess game to bane and joker! Boomstick: wait what he lost a game of chess to joker I don't believe it Wiz: well it's true but ño matter who he faces he would all ways finds a way to win Ras ahl ghul : you should take pride you're no longer the most Don't be afraid my son, Death comes for us all we can evade it so long consider this a honorable death * Ezio auditore Wiz: born in Italy on 1459 there was a birth child named Ezio auditore da Firenze Boomstick: sounds Mexican and that's a mouthful to say Wiz: as a child ezio didn't know what to do to defend himself but his father had encourage words from him leading his father if calling him a fighter Boomstick: So Encouraging I wish my dad was like that but he was paying attention more on his badass weapons I can't blame him wiz: u just get that from him Boomstick: Sorry what I was checking out my shotgun Wiz: never mind anyways he became a noble class member at the age of 17 then he caught the eye of fedurio they raced then ezio won Boomstick: he's pretty good and sadly later he discovered that his parents were about to die and they hung in front of him Damn why does that gotta keep happening *His parents are about to be hanged Wiz: after that he discovered his father had a secret he was a assassin part of a society group Boomstick that's when truly disserved to be a assassin *Shows : ezio doing the leap of faith Boomstick: he joined the group called The House of auditore Wiz: he eventually where he travel with Christopher Columbus later Boomstick: yeah the guy who thought to be there one who discovered America but it was Viking! Wiz which the outfit he has gave him with unique weapons like the Hidden blades which is well Hidden Boomstick : a hidden weapon ? Eh not bad I guess he also has a sword , gas bombs throwing knives and a short blade and many others Wiz: but he also has this Eagle vision which he can use it to see who's friend or foe Which is a very interesting weapon Boomstick: cool name but wasteful weapon oh he has a poison needle to which is hold behind the Hidden blades and has advance armor Wiz: yes he has some successful feats like he can help himself when he's injured Boomstick: oh and he's quite a ladies man if that counts as a feat *Shows ezio in bed with a woman * Wiz: he can even sneakily assassinate his victims in a haystack Boomstick : He even trained the he t advanced assassin's after he retired man he's so awesome Wiz: but he has class like he lets emotions get to him and some of his armor can break Boomstick: became very slow at the time Wiz: and gets pickpocket most the time Boomstick: so dumb Wiz: but he will the remember as the best assassin Ezio: my story is one of many thousand and the world will not suffer if it ends too soon Wiz: ok the combants are set time to settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle Death battle At a Mountain *Ezio is walking then stops * Ezio: I recognize this symbol the league of assassin Time to Kill some for the house Ezio goes stealthy and kill one *Ras ahl ghul comes out of the shadow * Ras you must be ezio how dare you try come here and kill one of my assassin's Ezio: Dont worry you're next Ras ahl ghul: ha let's see what they have taught you Fight! Ezio throws his knives Ras ahl ghul dodges it and kicks ezio Ezio gets his sword out and so does ras Ras keeps on striking ezio Ezio uses his hidden blade and gets ras Ras kicks ezio off a cliff Ezio grab in to something and hides from ras and he tries to find him Ezio grabs ras and uses the blade to poison ras and he dies while the blade in his throat Ras moves out of the way and cut ezio hand and put his sword in histhroat Ezio goes back home and everyone celebrate this victory while the leave of assassinz Boomstick : what just happened Wiz: Ezio had the weapon and edge but ras had more fighting experience and his Lazarus pit was there a when he needed it and more quicker actually so that what happen Boomstick but how did he able to not bleed out Wiz: well he held it which tyvpit actually makes him almost immortal Boomstick: well that battle made gave ras ahl ghul the Creed The winner is ras ahl ghul Next time on death bat- * The next time with is ripped Deadpool sorry to interrupt but next is me Pinkie pie: and me Conker: and me Scott :and me Its a battle royal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies